A sending entity receives a request for data from a receiving entity via email, on paper, or through an online service (via online servers). Such data requests between entities are often performed by third parties and, technically, are often performed using an electronic system.
This process, once considered to be efficient and innovative, is now often a manual way to handle such transfers, particularly in the context of a cloud data management system that must work with millions of data transfers from countless entities simultaneously. To make a transfer, the sending entity connects to a server, manually enters the transfer details, and submits the transfer request. The relevant transfer is made to the receiving entity's server from the sending entity's server.
To make a similar data transfer via a third party, the sending entity connects to a server associated with the third party, enters the transfer details, and submits the transfer request. The relevant data is transferred from the sending entity's server to the third party server. The third party server then transfers said information to the receiving entity's server.